Terran Special Task Force
The Terran Special Task Force is an Elite team of highly trained Terran Republic Soldiers specializing in shock tactics. They can mount deadly assaults on enemy facilities alone, or provide support for a mass invasion. The TSTF is split up into multiple components. Recruits are always welcome, especially those from Singapore. To join, contact predeator997. It is an outfit in the woodman server. High Command The High command is the command centre for the whole TSTF. They plan all missions, and command troop movement in a full scale assault. All the members of high command are also members of the 1SOG. 1st Special Operations Group (1SOG) The 1SOG are 2 squads consisting of the best of the best in the already elite TSTF. Trained in infiltration tactics and covert operations, the 1SOG is a force to be reckoned with. They can work independently or with each other. It is split up into 2 divisions. 21st Special Warfare Detachment (21SWD) The 21SWD is the elite within the elite. It is a group of individuals that has its speciality as a rapid response team that can be deployed any time it is needed. Only the toughest and smartest can join this coveted unit. It is trained in Direct Action, Unconventional warfare and pathfinder roles. The troops are typically deployed by Sunderer, landing from a Galaxy or even airborne Galaxy Insertion. There are 2 teams, divided among a single squad. Each team consist of 2 Light assaults, an infiltrator, a medic, an engineer and a heavy assault. Their unique capability is to infiltrate the enemy's base while disguised as a character of that faction. From there, they will kill the unsuspecting enemy to make way for an invasion force, or gather intelligence. 4th Reconnaissance Division (4RD) The 4th Reconnaissance division is the recon team of 1SOG. Trained as long range reconnaissance patrols or sniper teams, the 4RD is a versatile force. They are capable of covert missions to strike an enemy base on their own, causing panic and chaos as the enemy tries to locate the direction of their fire. They are also capable of supporting the invasion force by providing sniper fire on the enemy. Their main role, however,is conducting recon in enemy controlled territory, directing air strikes and providing vital intelligence for the main invasion force. If needed, they can act as special forces support, assisting the 21SWD with their mission. They also specialize as communications experts, relaying information to high command. Each 4 man team consists of 3 snipers and a medic. There are 6 teams in 2 squads. 2nd Expeditionary Force (2EF) The expeditionary force is the infantry corps of the TSTF, consisting of the best soldiers of the Terran republic. They will be the main body of troops charging in to a base to assault it. It consists of troops of all classes. What distinguishes these soldiers from the other Terran Republic soldiers is their airborne capabilities. They are capable of a combat drop directly out of a galaxy into a hot zone, taking the enemy completely by surprise. 7th Mobile Warfare Company 23rd Armoured Regiment (23AR) The 23AR consists of the Terran republic's ground vehicle unit. They are responsible for the insertion and exfiltration of invasion forces, including the 1SOG. Also, they have combat capabilities in the form of tanks and light vehicles such as the flash ATV. 7th Aviation Brigade (7AB) The 7AB's role is to establish air superiority over the airspace of a facility, be it enemy or friendly. They also insert and extract troops through the use of a Galaxy. The pilots of the 7AB are trained not just in fighter roles but ground attack as well.